Ninkeki
by Cooper Manning
Summary: This is a book which is inspired by the Naruto series but it has no actually in story relation to it! Please share/ review if you want me to continue it! This is my first one so let me know how I did!
1. chapter 1

Ninkeki

"Just watch me, Ki!" said Jin. Why does she keep saying that... "OH SHUT UP WILL YA. IV'E BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR YEARS!" I replied, in slight humor but mostly irritation. We have been training for what had seemed like forever. She just never gives in, does she? It's understandable though. She has the power of motivation. All she talks about is avenging her family, that was killed when she was a baby. I don't know who did it or why they did it, but it happened and that was enough for her. She lives with me and my family. So we are pretty close. "Really? Wait, but what do you mean? Because if it means what I think it does, you watching me, forever, then that goes to show that you do have an eye for me, haha. Well get over yourself!" said Jin, laughing at her own comment. "No you idiot, it's called sarcasm, do you understand?...Jin? I asked you a question!" God, Jin is always thinking I like her, she must have forgot that we have been best friends forever for well...ever. That's weird. Well...um, YEAH THATS WEIRD! YEAH TOTALLY. "Shut up Ki!, I hear something!" Immediately after those words left off her lips, a rustle in some bushes not far from us occurred. her knife was pulled out from the small holder on her shoulder. Her long, brown hair being conveniently blown off her holder right before she grabbed for it by the afternoon autumn wind. Along with her long flowing hair, she had amazingly pleasant deep brown eyes, with a tight skinny face with thin, detailed eyebrows. Her figure was made of a 5"4, skinny body frame. While I totally didn't have feelings for her one bit at all, she wasn't a eye sore by any means. Her loose, black long sleeve shirt, with a tight cut off black jacket, along with black training tights that stopped off at the shin, that followed with black combat boots. I'm getting caught in my thoughts about her... maybe, maybe I do...maybe I do li-"KI SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" she said as she reared back and slapped me across the mouth. It appeared she had been talking to me the whole time. "OUCH C'MON WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROB-" Right before I finished my sentence, she covered my stinging mouth with her hand. I could feel her heartbeat through it. Why was she so tense? What was happening? I was so caught in my thoughts. "Someone is here." She said, in a low whispering manner. As she said that, anothed rustling came from the bush about 20 yards in front of the training site we were at. With her other hand, that she had the throwing knife in, she slung it right in front of the bush, just inches away. I felt the vibrations of force she released as she let go of the blade through her hand that covered my mouth. I never seen her so tense. If this was a real threat, it was our first. For someone as tough as she was, she seemed...almost, scared. What was here that got her so worked up? Just the vibe of it got her so scared she was shaking. "Remember our training. This is it. This right here. Right now." She said, keeping that same whisper.

I wanted to respond, but I couldn't, so I nodded my head. We waited to see what happened next. After about 10 seconds of silence, Something, something so fast, flew behind us, I couldn't get a could look at it. Jin didn't flinch. It was like she didn't even see it. I turned my body. A fist met me halfway. Deep in my chest. It was equivalent to the feeling of your heart dropping. It was like watching your family fall off of a tower in slow motion. You freeze up, and pain hits you almost as fast and a headache. Just in a matter of milliseconds. Almost as fast as the feeling of bones snapping inside of you.

"AHHH" Im screaming in pain, as I drove back with a fist soaring deeper inside of me. Everything is happening so fast, that its almost, slow. It's indescribable. The owner of the fist immediately disappeared, and I hit the ground after I flew about 10 yards and dragged against the ground for another 10. Everything is going black. The world is fading, like playing a first person video game and your blinking. In and out, black and white. Wait, I see something. A light. It's Jin's face in front of mine, with blood along her mouth, repeating to me that everything is going to be okay. It must have been minutes after I'd been hit. The fading is starting again. Now everything is black.

"Huh? Where am I?" I slowly sat up and gathered my surroundings. "It's okay, Ki. Your going to be okay" I recognized the voice enough to not bother looking up. Moving my fingers even stung, so there is no way in hell I'm going to try to move my neck. "Zazume, where am I?" Zazume is one of my closest friends. He has always been there for me. With me and Jin only being fourteen years old, and not actually being eligible to become kemoshindo's, he was the only one that had been on a mission, considering he is fifteen, the youngest age possible to become a kemoshindo, so we haven't been as close as we were here recently because he has been gone so much going through many small battles, but they were only for training. Regardless he has been gone a lot more than he used to be. Even though the battles are for practicing he is still more experienced than us. I guess that's the life of a kemoshindo. A kemoshindo is a ninja that embarks on missions for the town. There are six different leagues a person can choose from based off of how well they perform in the shindo war, a series of fights between all of the students participating. With the six different leagues, there is the watchmen, the people that guard the Shindo, Our towns head master. The travelers, which retrieve supplies for all sorts of categories all over the nation. The platoon, which helps work on defense for our town's naval forces. The guard core, which basically works as police of the commoners in our town, the moon knights, which is a very secret group that gathers intel from clashing towns in complete absolute stealth, and the kemoshindo. These six leagues run and maintain our safety guidelines and protect us. Zazume chose the kemoshindo league for various reasons that he doesn't talk about very much. Jin plans on joining the traveling league, and I haven't really thought about what i wanted to go to. In fact, it's barley crossed my mind. "You're in the hospital, Ki." He replied. "Zazume you'll never guess it someone attacked me and Jin!... wait, Jin! Where is Jin? Is she okay?" I guess I'm shouting loud enough for a nurse to come, I hear loud footsteps running down the hall. "Ki! Your awake!" It's Jin! Oh no, she is coming in fast... "Ouch! Jin! You can't...ugh...you're hurting me! Jin!" Gosh she is hugging me hard! "I know! I'm sorry Ki! It's just, I thought you were dead! It's been 2 days and no one has let me or Zazume know anything! I was just told we could visit!" The way Jin is hugging me, it hurts, but it feels...good...no...great. Oh no. Am I blushing? Please tell me I'm not blushing. "Ki? Are you okay? You seem to be turning red?" Yep, it's happening. Zazume just had to point it out. I don't think Jin would have noticed if she hadn't by this time. Thanks a lot, Z. "Haha! He is blushing like crazy! I know it's not a great time to crack jokes, but I think you do like me! Your such a creep Ki! Hahaha!" I swear Jin never shuts her trap. "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH? I THINK YOU LIKE ME!" About time I had a good comeback to one of her romance breakouts. "OH SHUT UP LOSER THATS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Said Jin.

"Not meaning to break up you two's little love scene, but visiting time is nearly over. Come on Jin, I'll walk you home." Said Zazume. Is he making a move on her? "Okay Zazume. Bye Ki! I love you...AS A FRIEND OF COURSE!" said Jin. "Yeah, bye." Said Zazume. "NO GUYS WAIT UP I'M FINE REALLY I'LL COME WITH YOU!" "No, rest up." Said Zazume. "No, I'm coming, for sure." A look of worry spread over Zazume's face. Gee, he must really be worried about me. He is such a great friend. "Yeah, come on Ki!" Said Jin. "I'm on it! Let's go!" I responded.

"Um, guys, where are we going?" I said. This spot is foreign to me, it's a long narrow path in between the thick woods right outside of the town. "For a walk, stop asking so many questions." said Zazume. Gee, why was Zazume acting so cold? Was it because I couldn't protect Jin in battle? That's it, I'll confront him about it. I want to know why he is so worked up. I could hear him coughing and grunting. "Z, what's your problem? First your being all rude for nothing and now you've caught a cold from nowhere?" Zazume turned his head slowly and gave me a wicked smile. "It's not a cold, idiot. It's something more, much more." He said in a sinister way. "What are you talking about Z? Are you okay?" Jin said. "No, I'm not. I'm not okay." He responded. "Then what's your problem?" I said with obvious mild aggression. I wonder if he picked up on it. "Don't get an attitude, little boy." He said. "Hey I don't know what your problem is and to be honest I don't really care anymore, if it's a fight you want you can have it!" Haha, I know what this is, he is seeing if we are scared to fight. This is simply a test. Z is strong, stronger than me. In a million years I wouldn't be so quick to attempt to fight him if he wasn't just bluffing. "Shut up. I'll rip your arms off a lot sooner than I have to. Keep in mind, I've already had the chance." He replied with a sinister chuckle following his words. "What...what are you talking about?" Jin said. I forgot she was there, with all of the drama occurring. "I'll just come out and say it, seeing as there is no reason I should keep it from you, considering you will both die here!" Jin and I just stared into his face with utter horror and confusion. "Remember that fight in the forest? If you would even consider that a fight. That was me." He looked like he was proud of his words. "If I'm going to be completely honest with you both, Ki, I'm not interested in you one bit, in fact, I couldn't care less if you died right now, but you'll have to wait your turn of course, because Jin is who i'm really after. See, Jin, you possess this power inside of you, and believe it or not, it poses a threat to me and my clan. You posess the kinowabasahi. What's that, you may wonder? I can't blame you for wondering of course, seeing you obviously aren't aware of it because of that stupid look on your face. The kinowabasahi is a ancient power that comes from a special mixture located in the vacuole in the cell. The vacuole itself isn't very common to see in a animal cell, but, your blood is special, Jin. Every cell in your body has one, and that 'special mixture' you have, that locates in the vacuole, is a rare substance that improves your stamina, strength, and vision by nearly 400%. From analyzing your life, I can see that you haven't really learned how to actually use the power, considering how recklessly you used it in the fight we had in the woods. You managed to run me off. If it wasn't for me being so covered, you could have known it was me. Using that power can pose a major threat to my family, because we are the ones that nearly ended yours, and eventually you would have figured that out, and by that time you may have unlocked your power, so it will be easier to kill you now before you come for vengeance with the kinowabasahi in your arsenal, and Ki, to think you could have lived, but no. You just had to tag along didn't you? As perky as ever, I see." Die. He said...die. He is going to kill us. This is it...no. No. We can't die here! We have our whole life ahead of us! I have to protect Jin. She saved my ass last time, and now, now it's my turn. I'll kill him!

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD! COME ON! You set up a whole plan, to kill your best friends...HOW COULD YOU! WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM? You sat there and thought about killing us in all seriousness. You were evil enough to consider taking our lives! I'll rip you to shreds you" "SHUT UP KI!" Jin interrupted me. "THIS IS NOT OUR ZAZUME! I KNOW IT!" She is crying. I've never seen her cry before. "Our Zazume would never, ever, even let the thought of killing us slither into his mind!" Jin doesn't understand. He is serious about this. "Haha, you think I actually care about you. You two did nothing, NOTHING, but hold me back! I need power. Yes, power, and you two are the opposite. You two are weak! When I kill the both of you, the power of the kinowabasahi will be mine! Now...die!" Zazume said as he lunged himself at Jin. How is he moving so quick. I can't let him hurt her, I can't! "I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed.

There's two bodies, laying on the cold earth. One standing over the two, with a slight grin on their face, as if the person didn't care. Like the figure wasn't worried about the limp bodies. It was nearly expressionless. "Jin...I...I..." "Ki! Don't talk! Don't use your energy!" I can't believe I stopped Zazume in time. It all happened so quickly. It was like it was second nature almost. I feel so much hatred. So much need for death in my eyes, yet I feel satisfied at the same time. I could tell, I killed him. "Jin, what happened?" I muttered. "Well, if you're not going to try to stop talking, I might as well explain. I just don't see how you can't remember. You saved my life, Ki." Jin is crying now, but she looks so relieved and alive. "He came at me so quick. I froze, but you...you just snapped. It's like you didn't have to try. You stuck your arm out, you didn't even look. You just grabbed him by the neck, and slung him at the ground with the momentum he was already in. He hit the ground, and you just jumped on him and kept swinging. I couldn't do anything but stare. He didn't even get a scratch on you, I don't know how you can't remember this. You killed him, Ki, but, it doesn't bother me." She said, fighting back tears. Really, I did that? How? I'm a murderer! I killed him! "Jin! No! You're lying! This didn't happen! It didn't! It couldn't have!" I'm even crying. His blood is everywhere. His eyes are wide open. He is so lifeless. How could my punches kill him? How hard did I hit him? I'm so confused. I hate this feeling. What's happening? "Ki, calm down, it was self defense. You did the right thing. It's okay." She said, as she sat down next to me. "But...how did I end up on the ground?" "You passed out after the fight." She is reaching for my hand...I can't believe this... we are holding hands. I don't know where this came from, but suddenly, I'm not so confused. I don't have that drive to kill anymore. It feels like my body is moving rapidly in the inside. Like I can think rationally now. It's like my bones are grinding. What is this? I don't hate this feeling though. Killing my best friend isn't even a big deal to me. He isn't my best friend. He is a monster. I killed him. "Come on, Ki. We need to head home, so you can get some proper rest. "Okay, let's go." We are getting up, and she still hasn't let go of my hand, and it makes me feel so good. "Hey, Jin?" I said in a low whisper. "Yeah, Ki?" She replied. "Don't... don't, let go." "Don't worry, Ki, I wasn't going to."

Okay Ki, it's pretty late. I'm going to go to my house. We will discuss everything to Lord Shindo in the morning. Goodnight, Ki." Jin said, as she let go of my hand. Wow, I feel the cold of the night now that she isn't holding my hand. We walked from that trail all the way back to center town. It's really chilly out. "Let me walk you home, Jin." I can't just let her go home by herself, for all I know, Zazume isn't the only one looking for her, he said something about some group he was in, so he isn't the only one after her. "No, it's fine, Ki. My home isn't far from here." She replied. "Okay, if you say so. Goodnight Jin." There she goes. She left almost as quick as my chances of getting any sleep tonight. There is so much on my mind, and the sound of silence while I lay down tonight, will inevitably scream in my ear. Oh well, it is what it is I guess. What time is it, anyway? The clock tower up ahead just ticked to three a.m., so I should definitely start heading home, my mother was probably worried sick all night. Wait, no she isn't. She still thinks I'm in the hospital doesn't she? I got a lot of explaining to do in the morning, and not only to my mother, but to Lord Shindo. Urgh! Stop thinking so much, Ki! Okay, this is for real this time, I'm heading home.

"What do you mean, unsuccessful? Are you kidding? Oh, of course you are, your such a joker! Wow, do you crack me up!" The mysterious figure said as he grabbed the other figure by the throat. "I...I'm...sorry...sir I'm...it's..it's not my...it's not my fault...it's the boys!" The other figure said while grasping for air. "What boy?" "His name is Ninkeki, Sir."

"Do you happen to know this 'Ninkeki'?"

"Yes sir! We were child hood friends. He is powerful sir. I should have died. He nearly killed me with ease, yet every time we sparred he was so weak. That was not him fighting Sir! It couldn't have been!" "Assemble a squad and have him brought to me immediately." "Yes Sir!"


	2. Chapter Two

"Sooo, Jin..." I'm so nervous...was everything that happened last night a fluke? Was the emotion simply a once in a lifetime deal? Was the feeling of love a rarity that enraged in the heat of the moment? God...I'm even using stupid big words now...what's wrong with me? "Hey, Ki, we should really get going and inform Lord Shindo." Jin said. "Oh my, I really don't want to have to deal with the walk. The Shindo Temple is so far from the hospital." I said. "Speaking of which, I see you decided to finish your term and stay here for the night. Good decision, your mom would actually worry to death" she said, with laughter following. "Yeah you're definitely right about that. Let's get going" I guess the best thing to do for now is just not bring up the whole hand holding thing. There's a time and place for everything I guess.

"So Ki, what exactly are we going to say to Lord Shindo?" Said Jin, as we made our way to the Temple. "I haven't given it much thought to be honest." I said, struggling to hold my eyes open. Well, to be fair, it was difficult to get sleep last night with everything that happened, but I managed to get about two hours in. "Jin, do you think his body is still there?" I said in a low manner. "I can tell your upset about it, but there's no point in grieving over it, soon we will be actual kemoshindo, we are going to have to take lives if it's simply our task at hand. Just remember this, that guy that you killed isn't the friend we knew...that was a deranged killer." An awkward silence filled the air. "You know what, you're right! I'm ready to so kick more ass after we officially become kemoshindo! Come on, Jin. Let's hurry up and get to Lord Shindo's!" Said Ki, breaking the twenty seconds of silence. "Yeah, let's go." Said Jin.

"Hello, we have urgent information we need to give to Lord Shindo." Said Jin, to the watchman currently on patrol of guarding the Temple and Lord Shindo. "Yeah, so let us in, bud." Said Ki, followed by Jin elbowing him in the side. "KI THIS IS A HIGHLY RESPECTED PERSON OF THE TOWN SO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO HIM!" She screamed. "SHUT UP YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME YOU KNOW JEEZ!" Said Ki. "HEY YOU TWO BREAK IT UP IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO REPORT THEN DO IT. END OF DISCUSSION. OH YEAH, IF YOU EVER REFER TO ME AS BUD AGAIN, I WILL RING YOUR NECK YOU HEAR THAT!" Said the watchman. "HEY YOU WATCH IT BUG EYES!" Said Ki. The watchman stood tall and fair in weight. He had blue eyes and brown short hair. His eyes seemed to pop out because of brightness in color. He wore an all black jump suit with gadgets and gizmos all over, like all other watchman. He seemed to be young and new at his job, considering the way he went off on two kids instead of holding his patience. The watchmen core is said to be really boring because no action ever happens, considering no one in one hundred miles is stupid enough to pick a fight with Lord Shindo, so you should be very patient at what you're doing. "DO NOT CALL ME BUG EYES EITHER YOU LITTLE BRAT! I HAVE A NAME!" He retaliated in anger. "Then what is it." Ki said in a sassy and uninterested manner. "My name is, Shikaara, the awfully handsome and incredible, feared my many, loved by many more!" He said, spinning and jumping. "Oh. My names Ninkeki but you can call me Ki. That's all." Ki said. "Oh I don't care about your name Sai... I want to know your pretty friends name actually!" Shikaara said. "MY NAME ISN'T SAI YOU PERV! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME NO-" Ki said, before Shikaara stuck his hand out and hit Ki in the face with his palm, drooling over Jin. "So, you come here often?" Shikaara said, failing at trying to make his voice deeper and more masculine. Jin giggled, blushing. Ki, eventually getting Skikaara's hand off of his face, yelled "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PERV SHE IS 14!" "I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW, PIE, THAT I AM ONLY 16, PLEASE, DO NOT LET MY MASCULINITY FOOL YOU!" He responded. "THAT'S IT! MY NAME IS NOT PIE! YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT BECAUSE I'M WAITING!" Screamed Ki. "SHUT UP KI!" Said Jin. "What? Why just me? He was screaming too! Oh no, don't tell me you like him! Come on, are you blind? Are you deaf? Are you insane? The dude is crazy!" Ki said. "Who said I liked him? I don't like anyone." She said. "Anyone?" Ki and Shikaara said at the same time. They then peered at each other. "She wouldn't like you in a million years, Guy!" Shikaara said, the two remained in each other's faces. "My name isn't Sai, Pie, and it damn sure isn't Guy, and what makes you think she would like someone as cocky and stuck up as you! Your best bet is to let us go right now and don't say a word or we will get to fighting!" Said Ki. "You must not have noticed, but I'm a respected watchman whose job is to guard the strongest man in the nation. You really want to fight me? You better rethink your next words." Said Shikaara. "You two stop! I know it's easy to imagine two guys fighting over me, that's understandable, but just chill out already!" Said Jin. "Fine." Said Shikaara. "I'll lead the way to Lord Shindo. "Thank you, let's go." Said Jin. The group made their way to the office without a word. "Okay, this is it." Said Shikaara, as he knocked on the door, then opened it. "Hello, Lord Shindo, sorry for the interruption, but these two have information they need to relay to you, if you have the time." Said Shikaara. "Yes, please come in." Said Lord Shindo. "Woahhhh, I've never been inside the office before, I've never even seen you before, Lord Shindo, sure the office is cool and all, but how do you stay cooped inside of this room all the time. For someone your age, you need to be out getting some exercise, you have to be like 90" said Ki, laughing hysterically. "That is no way to be speaking to our lord, idiot! You should be bowing at his presence!" Said Shikaara, rearing his fist back, threatening Ki. "Oh, don't worry about him, he isn't lying" said Lord Shindo, chuckling. "Me and old man over here might get along just nicely!" Said Ki, laughing. "My lord, about the information, well, Zazume, a beginner kemoshindo, and a close friend of ours, attacked us. We managed to defeat him and come back alive, but we fear he isn't alone. He talked about a group of people like him. His body, as far as we know, still lays there where he was killed. We suggest his body be disposed of immediately. From what we know, he, and others, are after some power he talked about that my family possesses. I'm not sure what it is actually. I wasn't aware of it." Said Jin. "Okay. We will have the body retrieved and details will be further looked into afterwards. Shikaara, you retrieve the body, and you two, lead the way for him." Said Lord Shindo. "No way! I can't work with him! He is crazy!" Said Ki, referring to Shikaara. "Shut up idiot, let's get going immediately." Said Shikaara.


End file.
